


The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 10

by Astrumiel, sasstrick



Series: 12 Days of Sidewinder [10]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finds an activity to help his tremor and he uses it to make Kelly's a Christmas present!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 10

It started out as part of his therapy, one of the options his therapist gave him was knitting. Something slow, repetitive and calming. Or that’s what it was suppose to be but at the moment it was slow, repetitive and frustrating. 

“Irish?” Kelly called from upstairs.

“Shit.” Nick cursed under his breath and shoved the needles and huge ball of yarn under one of the couch pillows. “Yeah babe?”

“Can you come up here and help me with the lights?” Kelly asked. 

“Yeah of course.” Nick told him getting up to help. 

The next time he pulled it out was when Kelly went out to get groceries, something Nick usually did for both of them regardless of where they were staying. The process was fairly straight forward, once he got the hang of it and it wasn’t that Nick was ashamed to be caught knitting. it was more of the fact that somewhere along the line he decided to make Kelly’s gift by hand and he wanted it to be a surprise. It didn’t help that Kelly was sneaking around the cabin with an evil grin and wrapping paper either. it had turned into a sort of unspoken game for them, trying to silently out do each other’s gift. 

The real problem was hiding it from Kelly, well that and the fact that Nick had no clue how to read knitting patterns, so he was nestled on the couch with his gigantic ball of yarn and his ipad watching tutorials on knitting. At the moment he had a long soft gray row of stitches that had been reworked several times. 

It was slow work but it did help the tremor, especially once he got absorbed into it, his hand steadied with each row. There was a bit of pride going into this as well, like with each stitch he was able to thank Kelly for keeping him steady as well. 

He worked on it in little snippets, just here and there when Kelly was busy or out of the house until it began to resemble a kelly abbott sized sweater. 

He had wanted to finish it that night. Kelly was out helping at a shelter for the night and Nick assumed he would be gone most of the night for the holidays. Nick was so close, he was finishing up the left sleeve, just a few rows left. The excitement of finishing something so complex was giddy to him. 

“Nicko!” Nick cursed. Every fucking time. EVERY. TIME. He grunted, shoving the ball of yarn, almost finished sweater, and needles in the back crack of the couch and turned in a hurry to make it look like he hadn’t been occupied by anything suspicious. 

Kelly rounded the corner from the mudroom and skidded to a halt to stare. 

“Hey,” Nick cracked a nervous smile, calming his breathing. Sometimes if he moved too fast, the scars in his side would make him breathless. It really wasn’t bad anymore but he had his moments. 

“Whatchu doin,” Kelly looked at him suspiciously and Nick shrugged, trying to play it off. 

“Just… watching the game,” He coughed, clicking the TV on. Kelly let off a bark of laughter, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, ok, whatever,” Kelly scoffed. He dumped his bag that had been hanging on his shoulder and sauntered over to the couch. 

“How were the kids?” Nick asked him. Kelly climbed up onto the couch and straddled Nick’s lap, sliding his hands up over his shoulders. 

“Good. They say hello,” Kelly said, leaning down to brush his lips over Nick’s jaw. Nick sighed, circling his hands around Kelly’s waist to pull him closer. He angled his head, searching for contact. 

“Miss you,” Nick murmured, nibbling at Kelly’s bottom lip. 

“I saw you this morning,” Kelly chuckled, rolling his hips and making Nick gasp. 

“Still missed you,” He whispered, pushing forward to kiss Kelly more firmly. They wrapped around each other and soon Kelly was pushing Nick on his back on the cushions of the couch. He got up to shed his clothes and Nick pushed out of his pajama pants before Kelly reached into the side table to drawer to retrieve the lube. 

“Hurry,” Nick murmured, reaching for Kelly. Kelly climbed over him and leaned down to kiss him again, rubbing their cocks together. Nick reached for him, holding him close, writhing for contact. Kelly sat up and squeezed some of the lube into his palm so he could cover Nick with it. 

“Get me ready,” Kelly demanded, throwing the bottle at Nick. Nick smiled, getting some lube on his fingers before reaching behind Kelly to touch him. 

Soon Kelly was rearing up and Nick was positioning himself. However, as soon as Kelly slammed down around him, Nick yelped in pain as a knitting needle poked into his rib. 

“Babe?” Kelly gasped, trying to move a little but with every bounce, the needle dug either a little deeper. Nick whimpered trying to scoot away from the corner of the couch, but Kelly kept going and Nick was half in heaven and half in hell. “Babe, what the hell are you doing?” Kelly gasped, looking down and seeing the pain that lanced through Nick’s face. Kelly stopped and cocked his head, reaching for Nick’s face. 

“Ow,” Nick mumbled, reaching to his side to try and move the needles. Kelly hopped up and Nick scrambled off the couch to go check the damage. 

“Nicko what is all this stuff?” Kelly asked carefully extracting it from between the cushions while Nick checked in the hallway mirror to see if the needles broke the skin. 

“Shit, no, Kels wait!” Nick yelped turning around to see Kelly holding out the sweater, needles, and the last bit of yarn still stuck in it. 

Kelly was silent for a moment a small smile already playing on the corners of his lips. “So this is what you’ve been hiding from me all week isn’t it?” He asked.

There was no point in denying it, it was already literally in Kelly’s hands. 

“Yeah babe, happy early Christmas I guess.” Nick told him, coming back and sitting down next to him. It wasn’t how he had meant to give it to Kelly but judging from the look on his face there was no way he was getting it back to wrap up and put under the tree. 

“Though it’s not quite-”

“I love it.” Kelly smiled openly. “I really really love it.” Then without any hesitance pulled it over his head. 

“-Finished yet.” Nick told him amused. The sweater had been one of his very first attempts at knitting, and it wasn’t exactly what he wanted but Kelly didn’t seem to care at all. The collar was a bit wider on him than Nick had intended, he had made it knowing that Kelly hated tight collared clothing. He wouldn’t have to worry about it now, it was wide enough to show off most of Kelly’s shoulder. The sleeves were evidence of Kelly’s constant little interruptions, one was longer than the other and needed to be rolled up. The rest of it pooled at his waist where the last few stitches were needed. 

“How does it look?” Kelly asked after he got it on, all previous activities pretty much forgotten. 

With his hair all mussed, cheeks flushed and the soft gray of the sweater making his eyes look like a tranquil sea he was a little bit stunning. 

Nick had a problem finding word for a moment. Kelly wearing something he’d worked so long and hard on really warmed Nick in ways he couldn’t explain. He cleared his throat, “It...looks good on you Kels.” He managed, wanting to touch.

“I can finish the last bit if you take it off.” He added, his cheeks warming. Kelly cocked his head at him and gave him a warm smile. He crossed his arms, cuddling into the sweater and little more, hitching up his bare shoulder. 

Kelly hummed, not even considering the idea, “No take backs O. You wanna finish this thing, fine, but I’m wearing it,” He sniffed, lifting his chin proudly. God the sweater was soft. 

Nick snorted, yeah he should have expected that response. “So should I put my pants back on and poke you with the knitting needles for a bit, or you wanna go upstairs and get poked by something a little bit more fun first?” He asked leaning over and pressing open mouth kisses over Kelly’s exposed shoulder, feeling a shudder run through Kelly and against Nick’s lips. 

“Upstairs sounds good.” Kelly moaned, rolling his neck and giving Nick more access. Nick smiled, stepping closer and pressing his body to Kelly’s soft one. The sweater was pretty soft. But he liked Kelly’s skin more.

“You’ll have to take the sweater off.” Nick teased, tugging at the hem of it while he ran his teeth over Kelly’s nape. 

Kelly just gave him a look that was some mix of “ fuck you” and “ challenge accepted.”

“Seriously, I’m not fucking you in that, it’s going to get ripped and jizzy,” Nick warned and Kelly snorted. 

“You said jizzy,” He snickered and Nick rolled his eyes. 

“Kels,” He said again. Kelly sighed, pulling it over his head and heading for the stairs. 

“Fine, but as soon as we’re done, I’m wearing it,” He pointed. Nick advanced on him and wrapped his arms around him. The sweater and needles got caught between them and as soon as Nick got a good kiss out of him, the needles were poking him again. 

“Dammit,” He cursed, jumping back. Kelly laughed evilly before rushing up the steps.


End file.
